Romance? Not even in your dreams!
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: How had it come all down to this? He didn't know but he knew that there were no feelings between them and it suited him just fine even though it hurt to think of it like this. Warnings inside


CPR: A request from a friend! It's BakuraMalik! Enjoy!

**Summary:** How had it come all down to this? He didn't know but he knew that there were no feelings between them and it suited him just fine even though it hurt to think of it like this.

**Warning:** Lemon, Yaoi, Man on Man action. You don't like, you no read!

**Pairing:** BakuraMarik

**Romance? Not even in your dreams!**

Moans and groans where heard in the small bedroom. Two figures were lying on the small one man bed. Sweat was coating their skin and both were flushed, one more so than the other due to his pale complex. The one with the darker skin was lying under the one with the white skin.

The one with the dark skin had dirty blond hair that was sticking to his skin but when dry it was spiked and stood up. His violet eyes were closed in ecstasy and his mouth was parted to let out groans and take in sharp and short gasps of breath. His tanned skin was glowing due to the light that the moon gave them through the window. His long legs, which remind some of a woman, were wrapped around a narrowed and milky white waist.

He arched his back when the person above him hit that one spot inside him that let him see stars and pleasure race through his body. He let out a choked moan and his eyes flew open when this spot inside him was hit again. His hands were grasping the black sheets under him and nearly tore them with his tight grip. His leaking cock was trapped between his body and his partner's one, rubbing against flat and muscles stomachs. The delicious friction was driving him crazy and let him sink down into a world full of pleasure.

The man above him chuckled and leaned down, licking along his neck to his ear. Blowing in the tanned ear while still keeping his pace and pounding into the body under him.

"You like this eh, Malik?" a deep, husky voiced whispered into his ear.

The man, Malik, shuddered in delight and keened when he was bitten in the neck. Cutting any answer he had off and let the pleasure overflow his senses. Malik didn't really know what to think anymore. His pleasure fogged brain couldn't form any thoughts and he didn't really try to. He just wanted this pleasure to never end.

"D-don't be... m-mean... ah~ B-Bakura!" Malik gasped out.

Bakura chuckled and drew away from the tempting neck and his long white hair which was plastered to his forehead, neck and back brushed Malik's skin. He chuckled when he saw Malik shudder and gave a hard thrust into Malik's body.

"Ah, ah, ah... Don't forget who the one with the power here is," chuckled Bakura and speed his thrusting up.

From there on it was over for Malik. He couldn't form any thoughts and could only let the pleasure overtake him. He moaned, groaned and keened when Bakura just pleasured him right and arched his back with each thrust to his prostrate. Bakura watched lazily the way Malik arched in his touch and moaned out. It was just so easy to get this boy to play to his tune. But he wasn't complaining, it got him a good fuck and he didn't need to wipe his partner's memory with his Millenniums Ring like his others 'partners'.

He saw Malik shuddered and knew that he was near to come undone and speed his thrusting up, gripping Malik's member hard and began to harshly pump him. It didn't take long for the boy to come undone and Bakura followed suit. It was always like this with him. Malik was just so unbelievable tight. It didn't matter that they had done this so many times; he just seems to stay tight like he was still a virgin.

He smirked at the way Malik arched and screamed his name when he came and with a grunt emptied himself into the tight heat that was Malik. Bakura collapsed next to Malik and pulled out and chuckled when he heard Malik groan. But he didn't care about it.

Malik was breathing harsh and trying to get his bearing back. His pleasure fogged mind trying to get anything to work but it was hard. He was just so exhausted. He heard the rustling of clothes and knew that Bakura was getting dressed and ready to leave. It had surprised him when they had first done it. Bakura hadn't seemed out of breath and had just left through his window, not speaking any words and just left. It had hurt at first but Malik knew that it was just like this.

It seemed that it was just like every time. Bakura would leave through the window and contact him when he needed to fuck again. This would never change it was the deal they had made and he knew it would not change, ever.

Malik turned to his side and closed his, trying to keep the tears at bay like always and try to fall asleep, trying to not think about this. He remembered when it had all started...

It had been a normal day for him like always. Somehow the spirits in the millenniums items had gained their own bodies. Malik was only happy that his own darkness had not come back. Who knows what would have happened to their world then. First everything had been normal. All of them had hang out but Malik had noticed it. Noticed how Baklura and he were always kept out from most of the fun. How Yugi and his friends were thinking of excuses to keep them away.

Each of them having their own lives and each of them wanting nothing to do with them. Even his own sister had her life and hadn't really noticed how her little brother was slowly slipping into depression. Only Bakura had noticed and he was the only one that he could trust to some extent. It had been a few months after Atemu and Bakura had gained their own bodies when Bakura approached him with a deal. It was a simple deal and nothing hard to understand about it.

"_**Let's make a deal," he said with his smirk, "You and I both know that we are not welcome into their happy little group of idiots. They despise us, simple as that even though they don't say it. You and I need some outlet and I know just the way. We become 'fuck buddies'. There will be no feelings, no romance, no anything. Do you agree?"**_

Of course, he had agreed to it. It was really simple; there would be nothing between them. They were just fuck buddies and nothing more. But Malik knew that over the time that his feelings had changed. He didn't know why. But somehow he had come to love the arrogant bastard that Bakura was. But he knew that those feelings would never be returned. And that would all just be because of this damn deal. He hated it.

"Why me? Why must this happening to me?" Malik chocked out, trying his hardest not to cry.

But it was no use. The tears began to fall. He was only glad that Bakura was long gone and would not see him like this. How he knew the arrogant ass he would say that it was a weakness to cry and laugh at him. But he was not here though he could cry to his heart's content. He curled up into a tight ball and clutched his shoulders, letting his sobs out and the tears running down his face. He knew that nothing would change between him and Bakura, they would just stay fuck buddies and nothing more when they were alone in his room. Outside they would be friends, teasing and yelling at each other. But that was it.

A chocked sin racked his body and Malik burrowed his head into his pillow. He knew that he had to change the sheets before his sister came home and asked about them. But he had just not the strength for it right now. Right now all he wanted to do was stay in his bed, curled up and cry. But he knew that it could not go on like this. Malik didn't know how long he laid there but he was sure that it was least a good hour and slowly stood up. His tears had long dried up but his body still tremble from the sadness deep within him.

"Come on, Malik, you need to change the sheets. You can still cry yourself to sleep later," he told himself.

He stood with a sigh and began to change the sheets and took a shower. After he was done, he fall into his bed, feeling more exhausted than he had first felt after his and Bakura's activities. Burrowing his head into his pillow he began to cry again. His life was one fucked up mess.

"You idiot... you knew that there would come nothing out of it!" he told himself angrily and then closed his eyes, sleep finally claiming him.

How had it come all down to this? He didn't know but he knew that there were no feelings between them and never will be. It had suited them both of them just fine when they had agreed to this deal. But now Malik wasn't so sure anymore about it all. But one thing, he was sure about.

Bakura would never be more than a friend to him when they were 'outside' and when they were alone behind closed doors they would just be fuck buddies.

Nothing more, nothing less.

CPR: Tada! There you go, Merle! I hope you like it!


End file.
